


To The Moon and Back

by manycoloureddays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manycoloureddays/pseuds/manycoloureddays
Summary: Luna didn’t want to be tied down to one place, she wanted to explore and adventure, and Ginny understood that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackravenswing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackravenswing/gifts).



> for Hannah, sister of my heart, who started out on her own adventure this week and probably needs some tooth rotting fluff in her life ❤ ❤ ❤

No one would ever suggest that Ginny Weasley was anything other than brave.

For one thing, she had a hand in saving the lives of most of the people who know her. For another, no one wanted to end up at the business end of her wand, or her rumoured-to-be-actually-lethal glare. But mostly no one wanted to suggest something that was so blatantly untrue.

Or so her brother told her consolingly when he bumped into her at the bar for the third time. 

“Honestly Ginny. She’s one of your best friends, isn’t she?”

“Y _es_.”

“So finish your pint, I’ll buy you a new one, go over and _talk_ to her.”

Ron clapped her on the shoulder and waved over the bar tender. Leaning over to order the drinks he was no longer blocking her view of the tables in the back corner that they had taken over. Harry was sitting almost in Hermione’s lap – because, of course, their response to the Daily Prophet article querying which of the three of them were in a relationship was to encourage as much confusion as possible. Seamus, Parvati, and Lavender were laughing at something Neville had said, Ginny could just see his proud grin before he ducked his head. And Dean and Padma were listening raptly to Luna. Her arms were swooping up and down, probably demonstrating something she had seen or done in the six months she had been away. The bracelets on her arms caught the light of the candle on the table. Ginny cannot hear them over the noise of the Friday night bustle at the pub, but she can imagine them gently clattering, adding musical accompaniment to the song of her words.

Ron turned back to face her just as Ginny realised she was beaming ridiculously at Luna. He snorted.

“Talk to her, Ginny. Merlin’s sake.” He passed her a drink and wandered back to the table, where he slung his arm around Hermione’s shoulder and kissed Harry’s cheek. Ginny rolled her eyes. She took comfort in the knowledge that they were still more ridiculous than her.

She took a big gulp, a deep breath, and pushed off the bar.

 

Ginny had not ignored Luna all night. She had said hello. They had hugged. And that had been the turning point. They had hugged, and Ginny had smelled that familiar first-bloom-of-jasmine-in-Spring smell she associated with home, and then she’d thought _oh,_ and headed towards the bar. She was not drinking her sorrows either, no matter what Ron thought. She was thinking. Ruminating. Realising. Planning.

It wasn’t as though Ginny never wanted to be able to talk to Luna again. She loved talking to Luna. Luna was the first person to make her feel normal again after Tom Riddle. And then she was the first person Ginny wanted to be around when she clawed her way back out of grief, out of constant vigilance, and into some kind of normalcy. She was Ginny’s person. Not someone Ron knew first. Not someone her parents knew first. She was Ginny’s. She made everything seem _possible._

It had been a while since she had seen any of her friends, let alone these friends. She had been busy training, and then playing in her first season with the Holyhead Harpies. Dean and Seamus had spent a month in Ireland with Seamus’ family. And from what Ginny had picked up from Ron, Harry, and Hermione at the Burrows’ Sunday night dinners, no one but Parvati had seen Padma for more than twenty minutes at a time since she had begun her PhD at the Muggle University she attended. They had all been busy, and as her mother insisted on telling her, sometimes people grew apart when they grew up. But Ginny didn’t want to grow apart, not from any of them, but especially not from Luna. She wanted to grow together.

It was not something she had let herself think about too much after the war, although while Luna was away she had allowed her mind to wander in that general direction again. It would be nice to have someone to come home to, and someone to wait for. Luna didn’t want to be tied down to one place, she wanted to explore and adventure, and Ginny understood that. She was getting better at letting her toes skim along the grass now, but settling down, planting roots, was just not for her. No matter what her mother said about not counting her chickens, and changing her mind when she gets older.

Dean, catching her eye, nodded at her in greeting. She grinned back.

“Luna was just telling us about her time in Madagascar.” Padma squeezed Luna’s elbow, and tilted her head in the direction of the bar. “Can I get anyone else a drink?” 

“I’m good,” Ginny held up her glass.

“I’d love a butterbeer, Padma.” Luna’s voice, soft and lilting and always on the verge of song, warmed Ginny. She hadn’t realised there was any part of her left cold, what with the jam packed pub and the alcohol, but she felt it in her cheeks and in the stutter-thump of her heart. “It wasn’t on my list of things I might miss, but I have been craving butterbeer ever since Indonesia.”

“I’ll come with you,” Dean offered. 

He threw what Ginny supposed was a ‘significant’ look over his shoulder as they made their way through the crowd. Ginny needed better friends. Friends who don’t meddle when she very clearly has made her mind up thank you very much. She did not need help. She had this.

“So, what was on your list?” she asked, at the same time Luna said, “there’s something different about you.”

Ginny ducked her head; sure the Weasley blush was splashed across her cheeks. To her surprise, when she looked up, Luna was blushing too. She hadn’t looked away though; her gaze was steady, and Ginny felt herself begin to smile.

She took a step forward.

Luna’s answering smile was bright and warm. The noise of the pub was no longer oppressive, has faded to a comforting buzz, cocooning the two of them. Ginny felt like her feet were back on solid ground for the first time in six months. It did not surprise her that solid ground with Luna Lovegood was just as exhilarating as flying. 

Ginny took another step, and Luna met her halfway. She lifted her hand up and traced a constellation she had often drawn with Ginny’s freckles.

“It wasn’t a list so much as it was one item with many subsections,” Luna whispered, so close now Ginny could feel the words on her skin. Only Luna could say subsections and make it sound romantic. Or maybe Hermione could. Ginny made a mental note to ask Ron if liking nerds might be a genetic trait, but that wasn’t important when Luna was threading her fingers through Ginny’s hair.

“I missed you too.”

“I know.”

Luna kissed her and she was flying.

 

 

 


End file.
